


Wszystkie słońca kiedyś gasną

by Aratanooniel



Series: Wschody słońca i pełnie księżyca [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Feels, F/M, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Loss
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratanooniel/pseuds/Aratanooniel
Summary: Są ludzie, którzy dzisiaj rano całowali swoich mężów i żony, jakoś od niechcenia, jakoś tak niedbale.Nie z precyzyjną czułością człowieka, który wie już, jak kruche są kości.





	Wszystkie słońca kiedyś gasną

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała Morwena :*  
> Zdaję sobie sprawę, że ten fandom jest już dosyć stary, ale sama odkryłam go niedawno, zaczęłam czytać fanfiction i cóż... poczułam potrzebę :D Mogłam się powstrzymać, ale nie chciałam. Pisało się bardzo dobrze, mam nadzieję, że Wam też będzie się dobrze czytać. Pisząc zapomniałam o istnieniu 6 sezonu (tak jak to robię przez większość czasu...).  
> Glee to musical, więc postanowiłam podzielić się z Wami moją playlistą do pisania, jest tutaj: https://open.spotify.com/user/aratanooniel/playlist/5xvGWmhIScvizAOFYolWYC  
> Na tej playliście są piosenki współgrające z kolejnymi częściami tej historii, więc jeśli bardzo nie lubicie spojlerów słuchajcie tylko do "Little talks". Piosenki Of Monsters and Men oddzielają kolejne części playlisty. Drugi rozdział tego opowiadania to piosenki od "Little talks" to "Love love love". A po niej zaczyna się już sequel :)

If I could face them  
If I could make amends with all my shadows  
I'd bow my head and welcome them

Are you really gonna love me when I'm gone?  
I fear you won't

Gdybym mógł stanąć twarzą w twarz z moimi cieniami  
Gdybym mógł im zadośćuczynić  
Pochyliłbym głowę w powitaniu

Czy naprawdę będziesz mnie kochać, gdy zniknę?  
Obawiam się, że nie  
Of Monsters And Men - I of the Storm

Czasami poranki w ich domu płyną wolno jak syrop klonowy kapiący prosto na naleśnik. Pachną kawą, są całe w kolorze cukru trzcinowego i cynamonu. Słońce zdaje się wtedy zaglądać im do kuchni delikatnie, by obudzić złote błyski we włosach Kurta i w oczach Blaine’a.  
Ten poranek zdecydowanie do takich nie należy. Kurt wygląda niecierpliwie przez okno, co jakiś czas mnąc między palcami firankę. I jeśli Blaine miałby użyć jakiegoś kuchennego porównania, powiedziałby, że jego mąż ma w sobie coś z wrzącej wody. Rachel nie nadchodzi, a Kurt robi się coraz bardziej niespokojny.  
\- Może jednak po nią podjadę? Może coś stało się po drodze?  
\- Kochanie, to tylko kilkaset metrów. Poza tym nie chcemy tutaj wściekłej Rachel wykrzykującej, że ruch to zdrowie, a ciąża to nie choroba, prawda? – wzdrygają się obaj na wspomnienie ostatniej takiej sytuacji. Rachel napędzana ciążowymi hormonami bywa małym huraganem. Blaine wzdycha, odkłada notatnik i długopis i podchodzi do Kurta. Wytycza subtelny szlak pocałunków na szyi męża w nadziei, że to go uspokoi.  
\- A jak nie zdążymy?  
\- Zdążycie.  
\- Wiem, wiem... – wzdycha Kurt, przekręcając głowę, by ułatwić pieszczotę. – Może jednak sprawdzimy dzisiaj płeć?  
\- O nie, nie, nie – Blaine każde _nie_ akcentuje niewinnym cmoknięciem wrażliwej skóry.  
\- Dobrze – szepcze Kurt. – I tak jestem pewien, że to będzie Hepburn. Rachel też uważa, że to chłopiec.  
\- Nie nazwiemy naszego syna Hepburn, Kurt!  
\- Nazwiemy! W hołdzie dla boskiej...  
\- W hołdzie dla boskiej Audrey możemy nazwać naszą córkę Audrey!  
\- Naszą córkę nazwiemy Tracy, to nie podlega dyskusji! I nie kłóć się ze mną, bo nie przyniosę ci zdjęcia naszego syna!  
\- Nie ośmieliłbyś się! – Korzystając z tego, że Kurt odstawił na parapet pusty już kubek, Blaine znienacka wbija mu delikatnie palce między żebra. Śmiech Kurta to najpiękniejsza muzyka, jaką miał okazję w życiu słyszeć. Żaden wielki kompozytor ani gwiazda pop nie potrafili tak zachwycać.  
\- Ekhem… – dochodzi od drzwi.  
\- Czasem zastanawiam się, dlaczego daliśmy jej klucze – mówi scenicznym szeptem Kurt. O futrynę opiera się Rachel w ciążowej sukience podkreślającej jej błogosławiony stan i jednym z żakietów zaprojektowanych przez Kurta. Kwietniowe poranki bywają jeszcze chłodne.  
\- Koniec tego dobrego. Ktoś tu musi zarabiać. Blaine do pracy. Kurt do samochodu.  
\- Ciebie też miło widzieć, Rachel – mówi Blaine z uśmiechem, całując jej policzki. Krótkie spojrzenie na zegar, którego wskazówki w kształcie sztućców wskazują prawie ósmą rano, mówi mu, że istotnie powinien już wychodzić. – Bawcie się dobrze, pod żadnym pozorem nie sprawdzajcie płci i przywieźcie mi zdjęcia. Żałuję, że nie mogę jechać z wami.  
\- Większość ginekologów przyjmuje w czasie, gdy uczysz bandę snobistycznych dzieciaków, co to jest klucz wiolinowy, skarbie. Poza tym zdajesz sobie sprawę, że na zdjęciu pewnie i tak będzie można coś dostrzec, prawda? Nie martw się, poradzimy sobie – stwierdza Rachel.  
\- Może i tak, ale bez potwierdzenia specjalisty wciąż będziemy mieć niespodziankę. Wiem, że sobie poradzicie. To ja lecę. Rachel, dbaj o naszego dzidziusia.  
\- No przecież dbam, dosłownie nie odstępuję go na krok – odpowiada, głaszcząc się po brzuchu.  
\- No to żegnam państwa – mówi, kłaniając się teatralnie.  
\- Paa – macha mu Rachel. Kurt ogranicza się do zwyczajowego pomruku, mającego potwierdzić, że słyszał pożegnanie. Od dnia ślubu Kurt wzniósł na nowy poziom dotrzymywanie tej dziecinnej obietnicy z liceum. _Nigdy się z tobą nie pożegnam_ , powtórzył w tym szczególnym dniu. I od tego czasu Blaine słyszał tylko czasami krótkie „do zobaczenia”, częściej jednak żegnały go przed pracą pocałunki, uśmiechy i pomruki.  
Droga do szkoły mija mu zaskakująco przyjemnie i szybko, głowę ma pełną pomysłów na ozdoby do pokoju dziecięcego. Gdy Rachel weszła w siódmy miesiąc ciąży, zaczęli powoli go urządzać. Wybierali neutralne barwy: szarości, brązy i biel. Gdy dziecko się urodzi, przełamią je turkusem lub zdecydowanym fioletem. Blaine przypomina sobie, że nie zamontowali jeszcze łuku nad kołyską, na którym zawiśnie karuzela. Postanawia, że zajmie się tym wieczorem. Poza tym pokój jest prawie gotowy. Mama Blaine’a trochę marudziła, że urządzają go zbyt wcześnie i że to kuszenie losu. Kurt wpatrując się poważnie w obiektyw kamery laptopa, wyjaśnił jej, że zapach farby utrzymuje się w pomieszczeniu do czterech tygodni, a mieszkańcem tego pokoju będzie noworodek, więc to chyba rozsądne, by pomalować go wcześniej. Blaine nie wyczuwał zapachu farby już po trzech dniach, ale nie miał zamiaru wykłócać się z mężem i przepełniony poczuciem obowiązku otwiera okno każdego poranka.  
Blaine wędruje ciepłymi korytarzami Fronser Elementary School, lawirując między rozbieganymi dziećmi. Skończył właśnie pierwszą lekcję i w poszukiwaniu odrobiny ciszy i spokoju kieruje się do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Jako nauczyciel muzyki nie ma go nigdy wiele w pracy. Zastanawia się, kiedy Kurt zadzwoni, spodziewa się, że telefon odezwie się lada moment. Minęło wystarczająco dużo czasu, by wizyta Rachel u lekarza dobiegła końca, a Kurt doskonale orientuje się w rozkładzie przerw w FES. Gdy Blaine otwiera z rozmachem drzwi do pokoju nauczycielskiego, wita go aromat kawy z ekspresu i tuszu. Ktoś właśnie wydrukował całą górę testów.  
\- Blaine! – odwraca się w stronę głosu. Patrick, nauczyciel matematyki i jeden z jego lepszych kolegów w pracy, siedzi przy stoliku z nieznajomą szatynką.  
\- Dzień dobry – mówi, lekko się kłaniając kobiecie. Ta podaje mu dłoń z uśmiechem.  
\- Mandy. Będę zastępować panią Egertine. – Jedna z anglistek miała niedawno wypadek, spadając ze schodów pogruchotała sobie biodro, zastępstwo było koniecznością. W zeszłym tygodniu Blaine jak większość nauczycieli przejął część jej obowiązków, jak dyżurowanie na korytarzach i opieka pozalekcyjna.  
\- Blaine, nauczyciel muzyki. Miło mi panią poznać. – Patrick wskazuje mu krzesło. Nie przysiada się jednak, bo w kieszeni zaczyna wibrować mu telefon, śpiewając głosem Kurta refren _American boy_.  
\- Przepraszam was na chwilę, mój mąż – mówi unosząc telefon w ramach wyjaśnienia i odbiera, odchodząc dwa kroki od stolika. – Tylko nie mów mi, że sprawdziliście płeć! – rzuca do słuchawki.  
\- Dzień dobry. Czy jest pan krewnym pana Kurta Hummela-Andersona? – słyszy w słuchawce zamiast ciepłego głosu męża. Zaciska palce na telefonie.

***

W taksówce unosi się zapach frezji zmieszany z papierosowym dymem i czymś, co Blaine’owi zawsze kojarzy z mokrym futrem. Z radia sączy się najnowsza popowa ballada, do której tańczyli nie dalej niż trzy wieczory temu po kolacji. Ruch wydaje się większy niż zwykle o tej porze. Blaine nie może powstrzymać się przed ciągłym sprawdzaniem, ile czasu upłynęło od telefonu. Przed _ICE Kurt <3_ co jakiś czas zmieniają się cyferki. Trzy, cztery, siedem i pół minuty temu zakończono połączenie. Blaine wciąż ma żywo w pamięci wieczór krótko po tym, jak wprowadził się do loftu, gdy Rachel przekonała ich obu, by umieścili te trzy litery przed swoimi imionami w kontaktach telefonu. Kurt uważał, że to zupełnie bezcelowe, niepotrzebne i dezorganizujące. Blaine był pierwszą osobą, pojawiającą się na liście jego kontaktów. Zamiłowanie do porządku kazało mu segregowac listę alfabetycznie, a nie według częstotliwości. W końcu jednak ulegli obaj, a potem nie minęło kilka tygodni, a Blaine odebrał podobny telefon jak dzisiaj. Zaciska palce na komórce pokazującej 11 minut i 47 sekund. Ma wrażenie, że im mocniej trzyma telefon, tym szybciej jedzie taksówka, tym bardziej Kurt i Rachel trzymają się życia. Jakiś cichy szept z tyłu głowy powtarza, że to tylko pobożne życzenie.  
Droga do szpitala zawsze jest bardziej dynamiczna niż szpitalna poczekalnia. Niezależnie od tego, dlaczego trzeba się tam wybrać – czy to kwestia kawałka szkła tkwiącego w dłoni, porodu czy też wypadku, który być może zabrał wszystko co dobre i jasne. Droga do szpitala to zawsze pośpiech, krew, łzy, zaciśnięte usta, rozdzwonione telefony i _szybciej, szybciej_ , przeplatane gorączkowym _wszystko będzie dobrze, będzie, będzie, będzie_. To szpitale otula mgła spokoju, często wynikającego tylko z prostego faktu, że jeśli nie można czegoś naprawić, to lepiej nie robić nic. Szpitalne poczekalnie z ich bielą, nieprzyjemnym światłem i lekarskim żargonem nie mają w sobie nic z pośpiechu. W szpitalnych poczekalniach można z łatwością liczyć krople krwi kapiące z rozciętej ręki, sekundy między skurczami i nieregularne oddechy. To tam można liczyć, jak wiele niezrozumiałych słów może wypowiedzieć jeden człowiek. Wstrząs, złamania, krwotok wewnętrzny – to łatwe. Krwiak podtwardówkowy, ciśnienie wewnątrzczaszkowe, złamanie pierścienia miednicy – trudniejsze, wołające o pomoc internetu, biblioteki, mądrych książek. To wciąż jeszcze nie najgorsze, co można usłyszeć. Można przecież usłyszeć: _Przykro mi_. Można usłyszeć: _Robimy co w naszej mocy_. Jeśli lekarz akurat nie będzie zbyt zajęty, jeśli ten wypadek, ten _twój_ wypadek był jednym z niewielu tego dnia, to można też poczuć rękę na ramieniu, spojrzeć w pełne współczucia oczy. Można się zastanowić, czy któryś aktor Broadwayu jest w stanie dorównać temu człowiekowi.

***

Burt i Carole przylatują tego samego dnia wieczorem, Blaine wyswobadza się z rąk Elliotta i pozwala objąć się teściowi. Przytulanie Burta jest jak przytulanie siedemnastoletniego Kurta pracującego w wakacje w warsztacie ojca. To jak przypominanie sobie od nowa, jak to jest zachłystywać się pierwszą miłością. To zawsze zapach oleju i miękkość flaneli pod policzkiem. To zawsze delikatne, pokrzepiające klepanie po plecach. To poczucie bycia w domu i Blaine po prostu nie chce go puścić. Nie może stanąć przed nim twarzą w twarz, bo wtedy będzie musiał powiedzieć rzeczy, których sam jeszcze nie przyjął do wiadomości. A gdy to zrobi, nagle staną się sto, dwieście, może nawet trzysta razy bardziej prawdziwe. Łapie spazmatycznie powietrze i krztusi się własnym szlochem.  
Spędzają wiele godzin na niewygodnych krzesłach, podczas gdy Kurt i Rachel są na bloku operacyjnym. Nie rozmawiają inaczej niż przez czuły dotyk Carole i trzęsące się dłonie przekazujące sobie kolejne kubki z kawą. Wszystko, czego Burt musi się dowiedzieć, dowiaduje się od lekarza, bo Blaine po prostu nie może, _nie może_ przyznać, że właśnie stracił dziecko i jest tylko o włos od utracenia również męża. Takie rzeczy po prostu nie powinny się dziać, nie powinny przytrafiać się nikomu na tym świecie, a już zwłaszcza im. To zawsze jest pytanie: dlaczego akurat my, dlaczego to właśnie ja siedzę, płaczę, oddycham z trudem, czym zawiniłem? Pytania, które zdają się odbijać bez celu od ścian szpitalnego korytarza, pozostają bez odpowiedzi.  
Nad ranem pojawiają się Hiram i LeRoy. Szybko dowiadują się, że życiu Rachel nic już nie zagraża. Oddychają z ulgą, a potem zaczynają opłakiwać jej karierę i marzenia, strzaskane w równym stopniu co jej nogi i miednica. Blaine, wciąż czekając, po cichu ich nienawidzi, to uczucie siedzi gdzieś w głębi jego żołądka i nie chce odejść. Blaine wie, że nigdy nikomu się do niego nie przyzna. Zrywa się z krzesła i kieruje się do automatu z kawą. Ma dosyć kofeiny, ale przede wszystkim ma dosyć czekania i siedzenia i po prostu musi, musi coś ze sobą zrobić. Musi poczuć coś poza obezwładniającą pustką, nawet jeśli miałaby to być tylko kawa, parząca palce i przełyk. Za nim cicho jak cień podąża Elliott. I właśnie tam, właśnie wtedy – kilka kroków od drzwi prowadzących do sali pooperacyjnej uderza go jedna myśl.  
\- Elliott? – chrypi.  
\- Tak?  
\- Masz przy sobie klucze do naszego mieszkania? – To siedem słów, siedem słów powinno być niczym dla mężczyzny zarabiającego na życie swoim głosem. Ale ledwie starcza mu oddechu, by je wypowiedzieć. Elliott kiwa powoli głową.  
\- Przywieźć coś? Ubrania? Dokumenty? – Blaine kręci głową.  
\- Pojedziesz tam. I wyniesiesz... wyniesiesz _wszystko_ z małego pokoju.  
\- Ale... klucza do piwnicy mi nie dawaliście – protestuje słabo Elliott.  
\- Nie potrzebujesz klucza do piwnicy, Elliott. Wyrzuć to wszystko. Proszę. Albo oddaj potrzebującym. Spal. Połam. Zrób, co zechcesz. 

***

Nadchodzą dni przepełnione liczeniem oddechów. Blaine całe popołudnia spędza skupiony na miarowych wdechach i wydechach pogrążonego w śpiączce męża. Siedząc przy szpitalnym łóżku, sprawdza prace swoich uczniów, planuje kolejne lekcje. Wtedy jest mu łatwiej udawać, że nie widzi siniaków, ogolonej do operacji głowy, braku zębów wybitych przez uderzenie w kierownicę. Wtedy nie myśli o tym, że zaraz po wizycie u lekarza z Rachel Kurt miał pojechać na przegląd samochodu. Dlatego, że on, Blaine, zapomniał zrobić to trzy dni wcześniej. Skupiony na powietrzu płynącym do płuc Kurta i na słowach nabazgranych dziecięcymi dłońmi nie zastanawia się, czy to dlatego poduszka powietrzna się nie otworzyła. Nie myśli wtedy o winach i karach, myśli o wdechach, wydechach i nutach.  
Życie za oknami szpitala toczy się dalej, jak gdyby nic się nie stało. Jak gdyby Blaine nie musiał podpisać zgody na kilka operacji, które mogły skończyć się bardzo źle. Życie nie zastygło, gdy wręczono mu dwie kartki, wciąż pachnące świeżym atramentem. Dwie kartki, z wypisaną tą samą datą, z tym samym imieniem. Pierwszy i ostatni oficjalny dokument w życiu Hepburna Hummela-Andersona. Nie będzie nic pomiędzy. Żadnego dyplomu za pierwsze szkolne przedstawienie, żadnego dyplomu ukończenia Harvardu, MIT, NYADA albo Uniwersytetu Nowojorskiego.  
Czasami życie wydaje się nieznośne, a szczęście innych ludzi zdaje się istnieć tylko po to, by być żywym kontrastem do ich życia.  
Bo są na świecie ludzie, których mężowie wciąż śpiewają przy goleniu i tańczą podczas gotowania. Świat zapełniają dzieci: dziewczynki, chłopcy, z obdartymi kolanami, z pierwszymi zębami, płaczące i całe w uśmiechach. Są na świecie dzieci, których ojcowie nie musieli stać nad maleńkim grobem. Są małżeństwa, które stały nad takimi trumnami razem. Są też ludzie, którzy dzisiaj rano całowali swoich mężów i żony, jakoś od niechcenia, jakoś tak niedbale. Nie z precyzyjną czułością człowieka, który wie już, jak kruche są kości.  
Blaine nie pamięta teraz nawet, jak stopniować przymiotniki. Są dni gdy Rachel, zwinięta w sobie, mimo że unieruchomiona, nie reaguje gdy Blaine staje w drzwiach. Stawia wtedy kwiaty na jej stoliku nocnym i siada przy niej, nie mówiąc nic. W te dni Rachel i tak nie odpowie. Bywają też dni, gdy jej oczy na jego widok rozjaśniają się, jakby skradła blask wszystkich gwiazd. I wtedy sama jest gwiazdą, Rachel Berry, tą, która miała podbić Broadway do końca, za rok, dwa, maksymalnie pięć lat. Blaine nie stara się nawet zdecydować, co trudniej znieść. Co jest gorsze; Rachel Berry pokonana czy Rachel Berry wciąż pełna nadziei, wciąż beztrosko opowiadająca, że jej głos pozostał nietknięty, a przecież na pewno znajdzie się jakiś reżyser, jakiś scenarzysta, ktokolwiek, kto da jej szansę. Może niektóre sytuacje są po prostu złe, po prostu trudne i stopniowanie nie ma tu nic do rzeczy.  
Carole wraca do Ohio pierwsza – juz po trzech dniach, Burt musi wrócić do swojego warsztatu po tygodniu, ale oboje dzwonią po kilka razy dziennie. Hiram i LeRoy wprowadzają się do mieszkania Rachel. Blaine stara się ją odwiedzać, gdy jej rodziców akurat nie ma.  
Kwieceń powoli się kończy, ale udało mu się jeszcze zdobyć bukiet tulipanów dla Rachel, gdy kupował żółte i czerwone róże dla Kurta. Rachel jest dzisiaj w melancholijnym nastroju, można to prawdopodobnie uznać za poprawę. Dzięki terapeucie coraz rzadziej wpada w cichą rozpacz. Zamiast tego mówi, mówi rzeczy, których Blaine nie zawsze chce słuchać. Głaszcze się po pustym, płaskim brzuchu i mówi.  
\- Czasami ci zazdroszczę – zaczyna. Blaine nie odpowiada, unosi tylko brew. Nie pamięta, kiedy ostatnio to od niej słyszeli. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi, spełnieni, z karierami w pełnym rozkwicie. Aż do teraz.  
\- Czasami ci zazdroszczę – powtarza Rachel. – Wiesz, dlaczego ludzie wymyślili pogrzeby? Pogrzeby nie są dla tych, którzy umierają. Są dla nas. Dla tych, którzy zostają. To jak... rytuał przejścia.  
\- Rytuał przejścia? – udaje zaciekawienie.  
\- Tak. Żona staje się wdową, dziecko sierotą... – kontynuuje Rachel, a Blaine zastanawia się, czy w jakimkolwiek języku świata istnieje słowo, którym mógłby określić siebie i Kurta.  
\- Więc zazdroszczę ci. Zniszczone marzenia i plany nijak nie dają się schwytać. Nie da się ich ułożyć w trumnie i pożegnać. Po prostu się nie da.  
Blaine milcząc, podaje jej chusteczkę. Nie odpowiada jej. Zawsze był dżentelmenem, a chyba nie wypada zacząć zdania od: _Jak śmiesz?_ , rozmawiając z kobietą w jej stanie.

***

W dniu, w którym mija dokładnie tydzień od wypadku, Blaine ma ochotę się upić. Ma ochotę wznieść toast, bo przetrwał pięć dni w szkole, siedem dni w szpitalu i tydzień w mieszkaniu bez Kurta. W pracy wszyscy są aż zbyt mili i współczujący, co nie zmienia faktu, że w ciągu ostatniego tygodnia miał dwie niespodziewane wizytacje w czasie lekcji. Przyszli pracodawcy jego uczniów oczekują najlepszych, za te dziesięć lat nie będzie ich obchodziła sytuacja rodzinna jakiegoś nauczyciela muzyki. Z takiego założenia wychodzi dyrektorka, przypominając mu również o karach związanych z wcześniejszym rozwiązaniem umowy z jego winy. Jakimś nadludzkim wysiłkiem uśmiecha sie do niej pokrzepiająco i zapewnia ją, że _ta sytuacja_ nie wpłynie na jego nauczanie i że nie zamierza zrywać umowy. W odpowiedzi dostaje profesjonalne i poważne kiwnięcie głową, ucisk na ramieniu i oddalający się stukot obcasów.  
Niestety dzień, w którym mija dokładnie tydzień od wypadku, to środa. Blaine kieruje się do supermarketu i kupuje najtańsze białe musujące wino i białą farbę. To zachcianki, dlatego stara się wydać na nie jak najmniej. Musi liczyć się z myślą, że bez zleceń Kurta sam będzie spłacał kredyt, sam opłaci szpital. Przy kasie uśmiecha się do kasjerki, a w myślach daje sobie jeszcze dwa tygodnie, później zacznie szukać uczniów, którym będzie mógł udzielać prywatnych lekcji. Musi być odpowiedzialny. Musi zrobić wszystko, by Kurt miał do czego wracać, gdy się obudzi. Bo obudzi się na pewno. Blaine czeka ze świętowaniem do sobotniego poranka, ponieważ piątkowy wieczór spędza przy łóżku męża, wyobrażając sobie, że wachlarze jego rzęs drgają leciutko, jak motyle skrzydła.  
Otwiera butelkę, później puszkę z farbą. Montuje rączkę wałka, by mógł sięgnąć do samego sufitu. Pamięta, jak jeszcze niedawno to Kurt zajmował się malowaniem góry, gdy Blaine malował niżej. Pamięta czapki z gazet, pamięta: _Blaine, to prawie jak nie remont bez tego!_ , gdy Kurt składał je swoimi smukłymi palcami. Tamtej soboty w mieszkaniu słychać było ich ulubione piosenki, idealny miks starych musicali i nowych popowych hitów. Słychać było ich dopełniające się głosy, śmiech i ciche skrzypienie podłogi, gdy zdecydowali, że pora na przerwę na taniec i nie tylko.  
Blaine otwiera tak dlugo zamknięte drzwi. Pokój dzięki Elliottowi jest pusty, ale coś przyciąga jego spojrzenie. W miejscu, gdzie zawsze stała szafa i komoda z przewijakiem, na ścianie budzi się do życia las. Nie jest wcale ciemny, nie ma w sobie nic z lasu z _Into the woods_. Blaine myśli raczej o słońcu prześwitującym przez listowie, o łagodnych zwierzętach, o ważkach i wróżkach. Wodzi palcami po niedokończonym malunku, jakby mógł wyczuć każde pociągnięcie pędzla, jakby mógł zobaczyć koncentrację, z jaką Kurt tworzył swoje małe dzieło. Coś w układzie mebli w pokoju dziecięcym zawsze zdawało się nie takie, jak trzeba. I teraz wreszcie Blaine wie co. Kurt planował zaskoczyć go, pewnie już po tym, jak wrócą ze szpitala z dzieckiem, przestawić szafę, szepnąć delikatnie, by nie obudzić najnowszego członka rodziny: _Niespodzianka_.  
Cooper znajduje go kilka godzin później – z policzkami mokrymi od łez, z kolanami bolącymi od zbyt długiego kontaktu z podłogą, z palcami wciąż wędrującymi po korze namalowanych drzew.  
Najpierw pozwala się utulić, jak dziecko, jak przestraszone zwierzątko, jak człowiek, który myślał, że nie ma już łez, ale się pomylił. Później pozwala nakarmić się jedzeniem, które zamawia Cooper; żaden z nich nie jest mistrzem w kuchni, a zdaje się, że tej soboty noże nie wyglądają tak niewinnie jak zawsze. Gdy nadchodzi wieczór, uderza go fala poczucia winy. Po raz pierwszy od wypadku nie poszedł do szpitala i ta myśl zdaje się wprawiać w drżenie całe jego ciało. Razem z nim trzęsie się koc, sofa, a nawet ekran telewizora, w który się wpatruje. Tylko ramiona brata są w stanie utrzymać go w miejscu. Więc Cooper po prostu trzyma go, mrucząc uspokajające głupstwa, aż wreszcie Blaine tylko szczęka zębami. Stuk, stuk, stuk, dźwięk niepodobny do niczego prócz strachu.  
Następnego dnia rano obaj jadą do szpitala, spędzają przy łóżku Kurta kilka godzin, Blaine wypatrując jakichkolwiek oznak, że się budzi; Cooper wpatrując się w brata w zamyśleniu. Blaine czuje na sobie jego wzrok, tak jak czuje wpatrujące się w niego co dzień pielęgniarki. Wszystkie uważają go za najlepszego męża pod słońcem, wzdychają nad ich losem i zawzięcie plotkują. Palce Kurta, które trzyma delikatnie w swoich, są bez życia, długie, delikatne i białe. Nieruchome. Czas zdaje się stać w miejscu, ale gdzieś tam, za oknem jest kwietniowe słońce, wędrujące niestrudzenie. Gdy wracają do mieszkania, malują razem mały pokój, zostawiając niedokończony las otoczony napierającą zewsząd bielą. A potem Cooper pozwala mu się upić, dba, by nie zrobił sobie nic złego, pomaga mu włożyć piżamę i układa w łóżku. Rano kładzie na stoliku nocnym tabletkę od bólu głowy, wodę i wymusza obietnicę, że Blaine nie będzie pił sam.

***

Czasami Blaine ma dosyć przytłaczającej ciszy w pokoju Kurta. Ciszy tak wszechogarniającej, że wszyscy zniżają głos do szeptu. Zupełnie jak w kaplicy na chwilę przed pogrzebem. I Blaine ma ochotę wrzeszczeć, bo przecież Kurt nie umarł, wciąż jest w stanie wyczuć bicie jego serca, usłyszeć powietrze wędrujące do jego płuc. W te dni Blaine mówi, szepcze, prosi, przeprasza. Czasami paple, plącze się w słowach, płacze, błaga i połyka głoski.  
\- Widzisz, musisz się obudzić. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, jak wyprać tę zieloną kamizelkę. A jeśli ją zniszczę, nigdy mi tego nie wybaczysz, prawda?  
\- Proszę, obudź się. To dzisiaj. Są twoi rodzice, ale bez ciebie, bez ciebie... Jak mam to zrobić bez ciebie, Kurt?  
\- Rozmawiałem dzisiaj z Rachel. Wyprzedza cię. Pozwolisz na to, skarbie? Zawsze rywalizowaliście, musisz utrzeć jej nosa i wyzdrowieć pierwszy.  
\- Kurt, Kurt, Kurt... Dopóki śpisz, nasz syn nie będzie opłakany, jak trzeba. On też cię potrzebuje. Hepburn potrzebuje twojego żalu i łez. Sam nie dam rady. Kurt…  
\- Przyjechał Cooper. Claire została z dziećmi. Może przywitasz się ze swoim ulubionym i jedynym szwagrem?  
\- Przyznam ci się do czegoś, kochanie. Czasami modlę się, gdy tu siedzę. Wiem, wiem, nie chciałbyś tego. Ale i tak to robię.

***

Blaine wie już, że każdy poranek może być jednym z tych, które zmieniają życie. Doświadczył tego nie raz, nie dwa. Ostatnio szczególnie boleśnie. Poranek, gdy budzi się Kurt, jest całkiem zwyczajny. Zmieniają się jak zwykle pielęgniarki - te pracujące w nocy idą do domu, by pogrążyć się na kilka godzin w upragnionym śnie, oddawszy pacjentów w ręce wypoczętych koleżanek. Burt jest już pewnie pod jakimś samochodem, Carole w pracy, na zakupach albo wciąż w łóżku. Blaine właśnie przygotowuje się w swojej klasie na spotkanie z nadpobudliwymi ośmiolatkami. A Kurt porusza lekko palcami.  
Wybudzanie się Kurta nie ma w sobie nic z szybkiego i radosnego otworzenia oczu. Nikt nie klaszcze, nikt nie otwiera szampana. Nikt nawet nie dzwoni do Blaine’a, by wcześniej wyszedł z pracy (gdyby tylko mógł...) i przyjechał obserwować ten cud. Nie, Blaine zjawia się w szpitalu tak jak zwykle. Ale tego popołudnia pije jedną kawę mniej i nie odrywa wzroku od drgających powiek męża. I gdy w końcu Kurt otwiera oczy, Blaine wstrzymuje oddech. Bo pierwsze słowa, które słyszy z usta Kurta to nie: _kocham cię_ , których nie słyszał tak dawno, że właściwie to odczuwa już fizyczny ból. To też nie: _Co się stało, skarbie?_ , to nawet nie proste, wyszeptane czule _Blaine?_  
\- Kim pan jest? – pyta Kurt, wyrywając dłoń z uścisku Blaine’a. I gdyby nie był tak zaskoczony, pewnie stałoby się coś dramatycznego. Może zsunąłby się z krzesła, może wybuchnął szlochem. Ale szok sprawia, że wpatruje się tylko w Kurta, siedząc nieruchomo, nawet nie drga mu powieka.  
A później jest tylko gorzej, bo Kurt mówi też inne rzeczy. Całkiem proste słowa i zdania, które w innych sytuacjach, w innej kolejności, z innych ust nie miałyby w sobie jadu. Nie bolałyby wcale. Bo Kurt mówi: _Wracam do Ohio_ , tak jakby to nie była nawet decyzja, bo przecież nie ma tu żadnych opcji, nie po tym, jak chwilę wcześniej powiedział: _Nie zamieszkam z człowiekiem, którego nie znam_. I właśnie wtedy Blaine patrzy na niego, szukając w nim Kurta, którego poślubił. Jest tam, dokładnie przed nim. Ten sam Kurt, z tymi samymi oczami, tym samym dźwięcznym głosem pyta ojca: _Naprawdę poślubiłem kogoś z tak absurdalną fryzurą?_ i cały jest prawie dziecięcym zdumieniem. Blaine pewnie nawet uśmiechnąłby się na to zdziwienie, które tak dobrze zna, gdyby nie stał właśnie za drzwiami, czekając, aż jego teść pomoże ubrać się jego mężowi. Gdyby nie dusił go wszechobecny smród lekarstw, środka do mycia podłóg i śmierci. Gdyby nie wiedział, że jest tylko o minuty od końca świata. Ale wie, opierając czoło pełne zmierzwionych loków o szpitalną ścianę, wie to wszystko. A mimo to coś w nim z zaskoczeniem pęka, gdy słyszy: _Miło było mi cię poznać, Blaine. Dziękuję za wszystko. Żegnaj._


End file.
